Sherlock Haruna: Text Message out of the Darkness
by Harukaze Saku-chan126
Summary: She's smart. She's witty. She's full of guts. Meet Otonashi Haruna or better known as Sherlock Haruna by all of Japan. Join her and her detective crew: Ootani Tsukushi, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kogure Yuuya and Megane Kakeru to solve the country's biggest mysteries! Full summary of story inside. Enjoy
1. Down the Hatchet

**YO PEOPLEZ! I'M VERY SORRY! Looks like I'll have to write "Flying High" next year because of a private reason. So, to make up for it...I'll start writing my [Sherlock Haruna] series! Does detective stories sound good enough for you readers? Maybe? Anyway...SORRY ONCE AGAIN! I'll update weekly!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Level-5, though I wish I did or either of my friends or FB friends did. All property belongs to Akihiro Hino-sama. I'm actually doing something like the "Nancy Drew" series with some changes so, plot more or less comes from the "Nancy Drew" series and mixed with the "Sherlock Holmes" novel series' plot. The plot takes place after the FFI so, Haruna's still 13.

P/S: Don't like, GET LOST. I still get to update. So there. I don't give a damn.

**Summary of every Sherlock Haruna series:******

_**She's smart. She's witty. She's full of guts. Meet Otonashi Haruna or better known as Sherlock Haruna by all of Japan. Join her and her detective crew: Ootani Tsukushi, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kabeyama Heigoro, Kogure Yuuya and Megane Kakeru to solve the country's biggest mysteries!**_

**Summary of story, [Sherlock Haruna: Text Message from the Darkness]:******

_**This is the story of how Haruna solved her first mystery before becoming a detective. It all started with a certain tragic accident at school. The Head of the Newspaper Club was nearly killed because she was pushed down from the third floor of the school! Someone had been posting loads of untrue stuff about her online lately and black mailing her. Haruna wants to help the victim and catch the culprit so, she got involved with the case. Find out what happens next! Can she solve this complicated case?!**_

**Saying:**

_**"It's my business to know what everybody knows." - **_**Sherlock Holmes****  
******

**CHAPTER 1: Down the Hatchet**

It was a beautiful morning when Haruna got up from bed. She need not an alarm clock as the birds' chirping at her window was enough to wake her up everyday. Haruna stretched and looked at her table clock to see the hour hand on halfway at the seven and the minute hand at the six. It showed half past six. She woke up earlier than her usual seven o' clock.

"Whew, still early. I'll just go down to hang up the laundry so that Kaa-san can take them in early and make some breakfast." At that, she threw off her covers and went to her bathroom to wash up. Then, she went downstairs quietly as her parents were still asleep and she didn't want to wake them up. Being the 'Yakamashi' she was, she tried her best not to make any noise.

Haruna was a very hardworking girl who is capable of doing housework at a young age. By the time Haruna finished hanging up the laundry and preparing breakfast, it was already seven o' clock. She rushed upstairs to take a bath and get ready for school like any normal junior high student. By seven fifteen, she was down eating breakfast with her parents.

Just then Haruna's cellphone rang. She took it out to see her best friend, Ootani Tsukushi's name on the screen. She excused herself, went outside and pressed the 'Answer' button. "Hello?"

"Haruna-chan! Haruna-chan!" cried Tsukusi through the call, her voice sounding very panicky.

Haruna's face showed a worried look when she heard her best friend's voice. What on earth could have happened?! "Tsukushi-san! Did something bad happened? Where are you?"

"Yes, more like terrible! I'm in school now. You know Miharu Kaori from Class 2-B?"

Haruna nodded. "Yeah...why?" Suddenly, her face changed into an alarmed one. "MIHARU-SAN?! THE HEAD OF THE NEWSPAPER CLUB?! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER?! ANSWER ME, TSUKUSHI-SAN!"

"C-Calm down, Haruna-chan! This may sound pretty wrack but yes..."

"TELL ME! PLEASE!"

Tsukushi was, by now, pretty much alarmed by Haruna's loud, demanding voice. "Kaori-chan...she..." she answered, her voice trailing off.

"SHE WHAT?! JUST TELL ME!"

"S-She...fell...down from...the third floor...of the school..."

At these words, Haruna dropped her phone, her facial expression showing nothing but utmost shock. _'She...fell...down from...the third floor...of the school..." _Those words rang in her head like bells. She had heard enough.

"Hello? Haruna-chan? Haruna-chan!"

Haruna picked up her phone once again and took a deep breath. "Tsukushi-san, I'll be right there." After hanging up, Haruna went back to the dining room, drank her cocoa, took her last piece of toast and her bag, said goodbye to her parents and speed off to school, Raimon Junior High.

~At Raimon~

The school yard was crowded with almost the whole school by the time Haruna reached there. She pushed her way through, not bothering to say 'Excuse me' and not in the mood to do so. But when she made it to the center of the crowd, she nearly screamed and fainted when she saw the twisted and unconscious body of Miharu Kaori, laying in a big pool of crimson liquid.

Haruna was stood there, dumbstruck because of shock. She dropped down on her knees and looked at the Newpaper Club Head's body. It was totally horrible. Kaori's violet hair was tangled and matted with blood, her uniform was in the same state, her specs were completely smashed and dented as well. Haruna looked closely at her. Kaori's forehead was bleeding badly and her rather twisted limbs had bad bruises. The girl's breathing was slow and heavy, slow enough to inform Haruna that something terrible and meaningless was coming to her..._fast._

Fortunately, before Haruna could go on a mental breakdown, Tsukushi, whom Haruna failed to see in her excitement when she arrived, pushed through the people herself to snap her back into reality. Haruna was still dumbfounded over all this as Tsukushi led her out. __

When the ambulance and police finally arrived, the ambulance unit immediately went to Kaori and laid her down carefully on a stretcher and then rushed her to the hospital. The police unit went about getting everybody to clear off before safety taping the scene. When Kaori was led away, Haruna noticed something else. Clutched tightly in Kaori's right hand was her light blue cellphone with some sort of message she couldn't make out as everything was happening fast. Way too fast...

Haruna's gray eyes stared after the ambulance as it went. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Never she felt so much pain in her heart seeing one of her friends this way and talk about the anger she felt when she looked at the shattered window located on the third floor of the school building.

"So it's like this huh?" the blue-haired girl thought. "Miharu-san...if you were conscious earlier, I would have asked you some questions but now...I'll do this the hard way. I'll catch the person who tried to kill you. More importantly, I'll go Sherlock and solve this case!"

**-End of Chapter 1: Down the Hatchet-**

**First Chappie, DONE~ It's kinda short, I know but I'll make the others longer! Please anticipate the second chapter and review. Tell me what you readers think about this! R&R~ Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. Detective Crew!

**YO MINNA-SAN~~ HaruSaku's back with another chapter~! I'm here today with the IE (Inazuma Eleven) Cast and my OCs~ Do the honors, Sakura!**

Sakura (HaruSaku's first and main OC): Yo! I'm Harukaze Sakura, named after my creator and yes, this is Creator-sama's **Sherlock Haruna: Text Message out of the Darkness **people! So far, the story had positive comments and the readers wished Creator-sama to continue. Omedetou, Creator-sama~

IE Cast: Omedetou!

**Awww...thanks guys and thank you readers out there for the kind, positive reviews! I really appreciate them. I shall do my best on the further chapters!**

HaruSaku's OCs and IE Cast: Ganbatte Creator-sama!

**Thankies~ Haruna-chan, since you're the main character of this fic, do the disclaimer please!**

Haruna: Hai~ Creator-sama doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 and us, the characters. All Level-5 property belongs to Akihiro Hino-sama! Creator-sama only owns her plot and OCs. And also, the plot is like "Nancy Drew" and "Sherlock Holmes" mixed together. Lastly, Creator-sama says if you don't like the story, don't read it, like NEVER EVER. That's all and thank you for reading this story!

**Thank you Haruna-chan! Now, on to chapter 2~**

****

Summary of story, [Sherlock Haruna: Text Message from the Darkness]:

_**This is the story of how Haruna solved her first mystery before becoming a detective. It all started with a certain tragic accident at school. The Head of the Newspaper Club was nearly killed because she was pushed down from the third floor of the school! Someone had been posting loads of untrue stuff about her online lately and black mailing her. Haruna wants to help the victim and catch the culprit so, she got involved with the case. Find out what happens next! Can she solve this complicated case?!**_

**CHAPTER 2: Detective Crew!**

Haruna couldn't think of anything else except of Kaori's attempted murder. Her concentration was only on the spot where Kaori fell – the crime scene and the shattered window on the third floor building. These are the places she MUST search and get evidence, so that she could get suspects and catch the wretched criminal. But she didn't plan to do this alone. She needed a search crew, a GOOD search crew.

Haruna went to the library to sort things out. Armed with her notepad and pencil case, she put on her red rimmed specs and thought of the suitable people for her 'detective crew'. The first person who came into her mind was Tsukushi, her best friend. "_Tsukushi-san always told me how she wished she could be like Nancy Drew, the girl detective from the "Nancy Drew" series..._" Haruna thought, tapping her chin with her red mechanical pencil. After a littler thinking, Haruna jotted down Tsukushi's name on her notepad.

The curious bluenette relaxed her mind and started to think again. She thought of the Megane Twins. "_Megane Kazuto-san wouldn't be so interested as he's a more sporty one..._" she thought. "_...Megane Kakeru-san likes mysteries and he has that cool camera and other good stuff for investigating..._" Without thinking further, she put Megane's name on her list.

Haruna looked at her list and frowned a little. She needed 5 people for her crew and she managed to think of only two. Haruna put on her thinking cap and thought again. Since she thought about Megane earlier, Kabeyama came into her mind because of the two's undeniably awkward 'awesome detective moment' when she and the Raimon Soccer Club were in Okinawa to find 'The Flame Striker' some months back. **(a/n: Inazume Eleven episode 48: The Flame Striker!, Aliea Academy arc.) **The bluenette sweatdropped and jotted down Kabeyama's name as well. That made 3 people on her detective crew list.

This time, Haruna smiled a bit. "_That's 3 down, 2 more to go!_" she thought, her heart thumping with excitement. Suddenly, the last two people came into her mind, Kogure Yuuya and Tachimukai Yuuki. She had befriended the two got got closer to them, especially Tachimukai, whom she had a small crush on. The hardworking Tachimukai was willing to do anything for her as she was the one who helped him with his hissatsu move, Maou the Hand. Furthermore, Kogure's pranks could come in useful for once. Haruna immediately wrote their names on the list. All she had to do is get through with them online and recruit them!

Haruna felt happier. Her list was complete now. Her heart went _doki doki_ as she thought about her very own detective crew. "Yosh, time to recruit my team" she said to herself as she stood up from her chair and rushed to the cafeteria to find Tsukushi, Megane and Kabeyama.

~Cafeteria~

"You want US to be your detective crew?!" Tsukushi exclaimed when Haruna told the trio of her plans. Megane and Kabeyama exchanged interested looks. Haruna nodded.

"Hai, I have a feeling that Miharu-san's fall from the third floor wasn't natural. I suspect someone from either one of the third year classes or one of the members of the Newspaper Club tried to finish her off." Haruna replied in a serious tone. "I plan to solve this case and I'm not doing this alone. Are you all with me?"

Megane pushed up his glasses and smirked. "Finally...I've been craving to use my awesome detective gadgets, especially my new camera. Count me in!"

Kabeyama, who was holding a packet of potato chips, tapped his chin. "Hmm...sounds like fun! I wanna join the crew!" he said with sparkling eyes. The other three sweatdropped. Haruna turned to Tsukushi. "How about you, Tsukushi-san? Up for it?"

Tsukushi pumped her fist into the air. "HELL YEAH! I can finally prove my skills as Nancy Drew! When shall we start~?" Haruna smiled at the three. "We'll start right after I recruit Tachimukai-kun and Kogure-kun. My crew shall have 5 people."

Tsukushi, Megane and Kabeyama gave a mock salute. "Yes Sherlock!"

Once again, Haruna's heart thumped with excitement. She had read all of the [Sherlock Holmes] novel series, played all the mystery games on her favorite game website and Facebook and solved all the detective mysteries there. She even kept some books on detective tips!. Now, she was going to be a Sherlock for real and solve a real mystery!

The very same day, right after school, Haruna rushed home to her room and turned on her computer. As soon as the screen showed Nancy Drew's picture, Haruna clicked 'Video Chat' and typed the names of the people she wanted to chat with. Haruna didn't have to wait long as two images immediately popped out of the screen. One showed Kogure's face, and the other showed Tachimukai's face.

"Yo, Haruna-san! How's everything going?" said the golden honey-colored haired Tachimukai, greeting her first. "Hi Tachimukai-kun! Things were great until today..."

Kogure's face suddenly popped up with a green tree frog on his head. "What's the matter? Someone robbed the school?" Haruna gave Kogure a small glare. "Kogure-kun!" she said in a warning tone.

"Alright! Alright! What really happened in Raimon?"

"I hope it isn't too bad, Haruna-san." said Tachimukai with concern in his voice. Haruna blushed.

"Ushishishishi~ Someone's blushing! Haruna likes Tachimukai~" Tachimukai blushed a little as well.

Haruna gave Kogure another warning look before he could tease her any further. "Now, on to business." The bluenette took out a medium sized portrait of the victim, Kaori and showed it to the two.

"See this picture? This is Miharu Kaori, Head of Raimon's Newspaper Club. She was pushed down from the third floor of the building this morning, around 7.10."

Both boys looked at the picture, then back at Haruna.

"You're...not accusing us of murdering her, aren't you?" Kogure finally said. "If you are, no. I'm been in Manyuuji Junior all this time."

"Don't be silly, Haruna-san would definitely not accuse us!" retorted Tachimukai.

"Geez...you don't have to shield Haruna like that, lover boy...I was just kidding!"

"I-I'm not!"

"Ahem..." Haruna coughed, to get their attention. "Enough! And no Kogure-kun, I'm not here to accuse both of you but to recruit both of you to my detective crew."

The boys looked at Haruna in surprise. "Detective crew?" they said in unison.

Haruna nodded. "Yes, I don't plan to do this alone. I need 5 members in this crew and I've already got 3." The girl had a serious look on her face. "I choose both of you because I've seen your determination and high spirits. Oh, and your pranks and come in useful, to catch the criminal, Kogure-kun." Both the boys stared at Haruna, speechless for the moment. "Are both of you with me?" she finally asked.

Tachimukai smiled and gave Haruna a thumbs up. "Definitely! I'll have to go ask the school for permission to transfer temporarily to Raimon, though." Haruna flashed back a grin before turning to Kogure. "How about you, Kogure-kun?"

Kogure grinned mischievously and gave Haruna a thumbs up as well. "Alright! I'm in! Same as Tachimukai here, gonna have to ask for temporary transfer too. Ushishishishi~"

Haruna smiled at the two. "Right! Contact me when you guys have permission from your schools. I hope to see you soon!" Tachimukai and Kogure nodded and went offline. Haruna sighed and logged off as well.

The girl pumped her fist into the air. "YES! My detective crew is finally formed! I can't wait to solve that myste-"

"Haruna! What is all that commotion?!" It was her mother, Mrs Otonashi, standing at her room door with her arms folded. Haruna laughed sheepishly. "Oh no, I'm just really happy that I passed my...er...literature exam today!" That excuse was true actually but Haruna wanted to keep the whole issue a secret in case her mother forbids her. Mrs Haruna smiled and patted her head. "That's great! You can show me that paper at dinner tonight." After that, she left the room.

Haruna heaved a sigh of relief. She flopped onto her bed and thought about Kaori. It still hurts to think about it but Haruna, being the positive girl she was, she was determined to find evidence so that she could help Kaori catch her attacker. The girl closed her eyes, tired out but her mind was still active because of the thoughts of going Sherlock...

**-End of Chapter 2: Detective Crew!-**

**FINALLY DONE~~ I've forgot to tell you readers that this story has some TachiHaru in it~**

Tachimukai & Haruna: (blushes) E-EEHHH~?! O/A/O

**YEP~ I just love you guys too much! Anyway, I'm updating this chappie early because I'm in a very good mood and free. Soshite, please anticipate the next chapter and tell me what you think of this one! Tachimukai-kun, do the ending please~**

Tachimukai: A-Ah,right! Creator-sama wants to thank the readers of this story once again because of her undeniably good mood. Because of this, she's holding another summary contest. The title is **[To the Beautiful You]**. You can choose any IE/IE GO pairing or rating to write the summary. Yaoi and yuri are also included. Creator-sama will pick 5 of all the summaries and write the full stories. Please PM the summaries. That's all from Creator-sama! Thank you for reading this!

**Thank you Tachimukai-kun! Well, that's all for this chapter. Bye-**

Kidou: Wait! Before you close this show, I'd like to know WHY I'm not in Haruna's detective group.

**Gahhh...I'm freaking lazy do so and it's because I think you're not capable of solving mysteries.**

Kidou: YOU...

**-STUFFS A PENGUIN PLUSHIE INTO KIDOU'S MOUTH- Okay! Sayonara and R&R peoplez!**


	3. Sherlock Time!

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY DEAR READERS~! Sorry for the REALLY REALLY late update because I was preparing my stuff for school and because of school. Yep, this is hell of a happy 2013. Talk about the big exam I'm gonna have on October... But anyway, this is the third chapter of Sherlock Haruna: Text Message out of the Darkness!**

Kidou: **-**penguin plushie still in his mouth**-**ASDFGHJKL!

**Guess what? I've decided to put Kidou-kun in the story!**

IE Cast: EHHHHH?!

Kidou: -spits out the penguin plushie- Excuse me?

**That's right~ Since many readers were expecting Kidou-kun in this fic, I've decided to put him in. But, he'll be a minor character, which means he won't appear in some of the chapters.**

Kidou: That's good enough, as long as I'm with Haruna.

**Kidou-kun...You really are a siscon.**

Kidou: I'M NOT!

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Level-5. All Level-5 property belongs to Akihiro Hino-sama! I only own the plot and my OCs desu! Plus, there's a song I want to put here from now till the end. It's called "Sherlock" by K-Pop group SHINee. Don't get me wrong, that song totally fits with the story! Enjoy~**

Summary of story, [Sherlock Haruna: Text Message from the Darkness]:

_**This is the story of how Haruna solved her first mystery before becoming a detective. It all started with a certain tragic accident at school. The Head of the Newspaper Club was nearly killed because she was pushed down from the third floor of the school! Someone had been posting loads of untrue stuff about her online lately and black mailing her. Haruna wants to help the victim and catch the culprit so, she got involved with the case. Find out what happens next! Can she solve this complicated case?!**_

**CHAPTER 3: Sherlock Time!**

~  
_**Instinctively, it all stopped! I'm sure you know it.**__**  
**__**The real key to seeing through a brand new trick**__**  
**__**Shall we start a mystery? **__**  
**__**Attracting Sherlock's attention, and he chases after it. Oh~**_

The next day, Saturday, the detective crew met up in front of the school gates, each having their own things to brush out evidence. Haruna received text messages from both Tachimukai and Kogure, saying that they were on their way to Raimon. Haruna's heart skipped a beat. A real case at last! She had always wanted to solve a mystery one day but she didn't expect the 'one day' to come so soon. As the detective crew waited for the other two, Haruna made a report on the victim and incident:

**Name: Miharu Kaori  
Age: 14  
Occupation: Student of Raimon Junior High  
Status in school: Newspaper Club Head, Class monitor of Class 2-B  
Location of Crime: Raimon Junior High, ground floor  
Problem: Unidentified**

**Evidence: None**

**Summary of Incident: Miharu Kaori was pushed down from the third floor of Raimon Junior High's building at around 7.10-7.15 in the morning on Friday. Had badly injured head, arms and leg from the fall and there were also 1cm-3cm deep cuts on both her limbs. Currently treated at Inazuma General Hospital and in a temporary coma. **

Haruna kept the report safely in her file. Her thoughts were going round and round her head. Why would someone push Kaori down? Was it because Kaori is a well-liked model student? Or was it that someone was jealous of her status in the Newspaper Club? Nevertheless, Haruna was keen to find out who attacked her and give the wretched culprit a piece of her mind.

The bluenette then turned her mind to other things. She had decided that the crew needed someone to visit the hospital just in case Kaori wakes up from her coma as she could get some answers from her if she did. So, Haruna contacted her brother, Kidou Yuuto, who in turn, wholeheartedly agreed to take up the minor job. As her active mind drifted off to other things, she kept wondering what was taking the other two members of the crew so long to get to Raimon. It had already been half an hour since she and the crew waited impatiently at the gates.

"MINNA!"

Haruna and the others turned to the sudden shout. As expected, it was Tachimukai and Kogure, in their best 'detective clothes' and carrying their sling bags. Haruna giggled a little and ran to greet them. "You're just in time, Tachimukai-kun, Kogure-kun." she said, with a relieved tone in her voice. "What took you both so long? I was worried something happened to you two!" The two laughed nervously.

"We're really sorry, the bus broke down on the way out of Kyoto." Tachimukai apologized and explained sheepishly, sweatdropping as he did. "So we got out and called a taxi to take us to the train station to get to Tokyo." Kogure rolled his eyes at Tachimukai. "Whose idea was that to take the slow coach bus while I suggested the train?"

"Actually, it was you who suggested the bus while I suggested we took the train. Plus, you were the one who bought those bus tickets earlier..."

"EH?! …."

"...Remind me not to let you buy tickets when we go home at the end of the month. Who knows if you run off to buy bus tickets again and prank the people on the bus."

"H-HEY! I'm sorry okay?!"

Haruna and the others sweatdropped at the two. "ENOUGH! We've wasted enough time already! Before we start, we'll split into groups of two." she said in a very Sherlock tone, getting everyone's attention. "Megane-san with Kabeyama-kun, Tachimukai-kun with Kogure-kun and I'll go with Tsukushi-san. Search anywhere near or at the crime scenes for evidence! We'll gather at my place to check it out in two hour's time. We'll solve this case no matter what and find out what's up with Kaori. Now minna, move, move, MOVE!"

"HAI SHERLOCK!" was everyone's reply before splitting up into groups of two.

~  
_**It's true - you won't overlook even the smallest hint.**__**  
**__**You're after it right? The treasure in my mind.**__**  
**__**It's true**__**- I can't stop those uneasy eyes.**__**  
**__**Don't hide them, try showing them properly?**__**FREEZE!**__**  
~**_

**Team A: Megane and Kabeyama  
Location: The school grounds. (the exact spot where the victim fell)**

Armed with Megane's useful gadgets and gizmos, the two searched the place. The bloodstains were still there, all dried up. Megane used his pair of strong metal tweezers to take a sample of of bloodstained dirt and carefully placed it into a clean sanitized test tube before closing it tightly and carefully putting it into his evidence suitcase.

Kabeyama looked in the bushes at the place with one of Megane's magnifying glasses. Everything looked so big when he looked though it. Kabeyama wondered if how it would be like if he saw food through it. As he walked as he searched, he spotted something shining on the ground. Using his glove-covered hands to pick it up, Kabeyama saw that it was a long and sharp piece of glass stained with dirt and blood. He then carefully passed Megane a blood sample out of it, using a cotton bud and carefully placed the object into an evidence bag in search for fingerprints or other suspicious particles.**  
**  
"Ne, Megane-san. I wonder how did this happen?" Kabeyama wondered out loud as he looked around for anything else suspicious.

"Hmm...Miharu looked and acted a bit weird before all that happened but then, since I'm not in her class and I don't know her very well, I don't really know." came the reply. "And don't scratch or break the magnifying glass, Kabeyama-kun. The whole set of them costed me a fortune!"

"H-Hai..."

**Team B: Tachimukai and Kogure  
Location: The school grounds. (not far from the exact spot where the victim fell)**

Using their own gadgets, Tachimukai and Kogure searched the place not very far off from Kabeyama and Megane for clues. They understood Haruna's mixed feelings about the incident and admired her determination to catch the criminal. They had some sense knocked into their heads by Haruna some time back and they were willing to pay her back by helping her with the mystery.

Tachimukai, armed with a pair of long stainless steel tweezers and an evidence bag, went about to take a look at the drops of dried blood on the ground. He was quite surprised and rather shocked at the whole thing. He had never expected the case to be like this.

_"Woah." _he thought. _"The victim sure did lose a lot of blood... I wonder if she survived the fall? Being pushed down or falling from the third floor is brutal enough...lots of people died committing suicide doing so. Who on earth had the guts to push her down and why? I'll do my part to find out for the victim...for Haruna!"_

As he looked on, something suddenly caught his attention. He bent down and found a light blue broken-off bit, which looked like it came off from a cellphone. Tachimukai looked at it for a while before using his tweezers to pick it up and put it into his evidence bag.

"Hey Tachimukai! Look what I've found!"

Tachimukai turned to the other boy. Kogure grinned as he held up a light blue cellphone with his gloved hand. The cellphone was in a good condition, except for a bit that was missing from the head. Tachimukai looked at the bit he had in his evidence bag.

_"Could it be...? This bit came from that particular cellphone? They are of the same color...I can't be sure whether the pieces fit together..."_

Tachimukai stared at the bit some more. After some time, realization struck him but, he said nothing. He really needed to be sure. Kogure looked at Tachimukai with a mischievous grin and laughed his signature laugh. He decided to have a bit of fun with him.

"Ushishishishi~ What are you thinking of, Tachimukai~? Or rather, who are you thinking about? Oh wait, I know! H...A...R...U...N-"

Tachimukai blushed a few shades of pink. "S-Shut up already, Kogure!"

"Ushishishishi~"

**Team C: Haruna and Tsukushi  
Location: Third floor of Raimon Junior High**

Haruna and Tsukushi walked along the dark corridor of the third floor, armed with their own gadgets and a torchlight each. The third floor looked the most scary and eerie compared to the other floors when it is dark. But that didn't stop the Sherlock and her trusty assistant from finding out the truth, no matter how dark and how scary. Her determination got the better of her, once she had decided what to do, she'll never go back on her word! Furthermore, she even swore that she will deal with Kaori's "murderer" the hard way.

As they walked, Haruna turned to Tsukushi. "Ne, Tsukushi-san. Since you're in the same class as Miharu-san, could you tell me what happened to Miharu-san before all this came through?"

Tsukushi thought for a while, tapping her chin. Then, she remembered.

"Well, last week, Wednesday, when Kaori-chan entered the class, I noticed her eyes were all red and puffy. It's obvious that she was crying over something and I also thought I heard her muttering "It's not true!" over and over. Later on, I heard from one of my girlfriends that someone had been posting untrue stuff about her or something like that. I can't be so sure..."

Haruna stared at Tsukushi in utmost shock. "_Some idiot even posted untrue stuff about her!" _the bluenette thought. "_How cruel...how despicable! Imagine the embarrassment Miharu-san must have felt! That person must be a mental patient who had just escaped from the mental hospital! This is really too much!"_

Then, she turned to her torchlight with a serious face. "We'll find out soon.." she said. "We'll find out soon enough, Tsukushi-san."

**~  
**_**Until the truth comes to light,**__**  
**__**After that are the unchangeable rules.**__**  
**__**Black or White**__**  
**__**The sparks fly, countless times.**_  
_**  
**__**Oh I'm Curious yeah **__**  
**__**I've searched for so long, just for you**__**  
**__**Oh I'm so Curious Yeah**__**  
**__**I'm so Curious Yeah**_

As the two girls walked on, they kept silent. Everything happened so fast. So many possibilities, so little time. They have to done with this mystery fast before the culprit hurts another person.

Suddenly, Haruna stepped on something that sounded like glass. She lifted her foot and saw that it really was glass! Haruna looked forward and saw that they had already came across the windows of the floor. One of them, as expected, was broken. Haruna turned to Tsukushi, who nodded in return. They switched off their torchlights and went to the particular window.

Haruna came first to the window. Yes, there were shards of glass, gleaming at the ray of sunlight passing through the window. The bluenette took out a bottle of dark brown power and a brush. She poured some of the powder on the frame and brushed it away carefully. Sure enough, there were some fingerprints on it. Tsukushi went forward and took some pictures of it.

Haruna saw a piece of cloth that hung on a piece of glass, stained in blood. She took a look at it before puttin it into the evidence bag. Now that they had the evidence covered, answers still need to be found.

-**End of Chapter 3: Sherlock Time!-**

**FINALLY! This must be the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Or rather...type. -sweatdrops-**

Kidou: At least you gave me a minor job on this one.

**Yes. And I'm glad you're thankful. Anyway~ SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SCHOOL DOESN'T ONLY GET IN THE WAY OF ANIME BUT IT GETS INTO THE WAY OF FANFICTION TOO! HARUNA-CHAN! I leave the rest to you... -goes to the emo corner to sulk-**

Haruna: -sweatdrops- Creator-sama's in a slightly bad mood because of the lack of summary entries for the summary contest "To the Beautiful You". So, please send in some entries before Creator-sama brawls at us. It really is hell. Anticipate the next chapter! Bye bye~


End file.
